borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamepro224
runaway sig is my sig trying to haxx the wiki _again_?? seriously, though, i don't know what you are referring to. i haven't been online for 36 hours and i won't be on for another 12 or so. if whatever is happening is disruptive please drop a line to doc forrestor. looks like he's on now (based on an edit he made recently) and he should be able to put my sig down. i'm using my (unregistered) celly right now. thanks for the heads-up. - fry :i do not see a never ending sig. could you point me towards? which browser do you use? 18:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::awaiting clarification of nuisance. avast all tail chasing you lemmings. wait for an answer. do you still have this trouble Gamepro224? 22:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) hey, game. i apologize on behalf of my sig. it's just that neither myself, nor doc f or claptrap can see anything out of the ordinary. 00:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) <--ooops, that probably didn't help. lol :hiya. forgot to mention... doc f found and corrected the problem with my sig a few days ago. the reason neither of us could what my sig was doing is that we both use different web browsers than apparently you do, google chrome for me, apple safari for doc. interestingly enough, when i / he / we looked at the wiki using internet explorer the problem became visible. sorry about the confusion. problem solved. 20:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::yes, indeed. thank you for reporting it. keeps us honest(er). 20:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) (User:claptrap uses safari as well) thanks again mate! 03:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas, new shortcuts i hope this helps. the userbox quotes link to that weapon's header. trying to break the forum into (10) different threads would mean a crap-ton of work, and maintenance, and (i think) might have made it harder on newcomers to the wiki. you were right with the suggestion, though. this thing has become a monster! even the (supposed to be easier) method of scrolling through the table of contents was taking forever. tip: when editing, i click on the weapon header's edit key. i find this saves time rather than scrolling down from the top, and it presents existing span code for an easy copy/paste (in sourcecode). 04:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :i can do that, explain that ubx's link to headers on the forum. between editing in the linked ubx's and promoting the dv88 magnum that "i found from crewmax offline and is tottly NOT a modz!" i pretty much ran out of creative juices. the best i could come up with at the time, "shortcuts," seemed too pendantic. also, you are looking to add/mod userboxes to your user page, or something similar? i can shoot you a quick primer when i get home tonight. in the meantime, try copy/pasting ubx links from the "userbox templates" page. editing from my (still unregistered :/ ) celly is a pain. 01:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) userboxes okay. these are the resources i use add, create, and modify userboxes. note that all of the instructions below concern viewing, modifying, and creating in sourcecode: *userbox gallery - start here for instructions on the proper way to add userboxes to your wiki pages. this page also contains links to pre-made userbox templates. simply type the link to the ubx of your choice, (e.g. ((User Borderlands)) using instead of (( )) ''), to see *to modify them i copy / paste the original sourcecode (located in this case at Template:User Borderlands) and start messing with it. the code for the above userbox looks like: } 'Borderlands }| for the }}}. | info-c = #730301 | info-fc = #FCD62C }} *then i used the userbox wiki http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_box to learn how userboxes work and how to start making my own. *i also did a lot of lurking about in other people's pages to see how they did their userboxes. *lastly, a '''lot of trial and error. lol. have fun. :) 02:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) me :meaning the frumy one not the owner of this page. hey, game. the ubx's look good. i forgot to mention another resource i have used (although i am loathe to admit it, lol). if you see a user with a ubx that you like you can copy the code from that user's page. (i do like to ask permission first. it's just the polite thing to do.) i am on the wiki, lurking, updating, editing, etc., every evening. starting hours vary from as early as ~6pm to ~11pm, cst, gmt-5. on rare occasions, like today, i am on during the daytime. also, i get constant notifications about changes made to followed pages on my celly, so you may see the occasional "unregistered edit." 16:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :as a matter of fact, i have made a few minor contributions to the David Dunlap Observatory catalogue, or DDO. thank you for noticing. if you have any questions about the catalogue or about dwarf galaxies in general please feel free to let me know. 16:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) whassup, home slice?! i was just having a little fun (albeit at your expense). i wouldn't know a dwarf galaxy if it sauntered up and bit me on my shiny metal ass. yes, my dirty secret is out. i. am. a robot. anywho, no, i do not play d & d online. did you see my name there? might have been my sig. things have been on the rocks with us since the "incident" and we've decided to see other games. the magistrate said that it still has to come around to sign my posts, though, but it doesn't have to get all attitude-y about it! 00:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) <-- see the attitude?? {sigh}